Attack on titan forest tyrant
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: A scouting regiment has gone missing from a mysterious tip-off of Titans miles from wall Rose. Eren and the Scouts are sent on a rescue mission within the forest to find the squad that have been missing for two days. Unusual titans begin to attack under the control of a new kind of titan that may easily outmatch Eren and his team.


Attack on titan

The forest of the tyrant

Its eyes glowed yellow peering threw the shrouded leaves hiding its body from them. The patrol of horseman kept eyes open with sweat running down their foreheads. Their squad leader was quiet. Listening for every movement that made the ground shake their hearts beaded constantly.

"Just what the hell are we doing out here?" Said one of the riders, "aren't there supposed be some sort of titan group we're supposed to kill?"

"Will you shut up, I can hear your gear clanking from hear." Growled on the men.

"Come on, don't you think this looks weird, none of us seen any movement for hours, maybe their planning something."

"Yeah, sure like titans think and plan their attacks." Said the rider behind him.

"Be quiet!" The captain ordered.

Suddenly the leaves began to the rustle with a slight breeze. It's slit pupils narrowed in on the stressed rider. The squad circled swinging their heads in all directions. It moved forward. Suddenly the birds fluttered by the cracking of the branches. Everyone reached down for their swords in buckling their saddles. The stressed one shook constantly sweat ran down his forehead clanking the metal against his hips.

"AHHH!" He screamed charging towards the trees on his horse. "No! Get back here!" the captain screamed. The giant hand swiped the horse hard throwing the rider smashing hard against the tree's side.

"Damn it!" The captain pulled out his swords. Blood dripped down the dark dirty brown sharpened nails and green skin. The men looked up petrified without any clue, as it's shadow towered over them. "Everyone get out of here!" as the long fangs struck down upon them.

Two days later

On horseback they finally reached the forest entrance but around were broken catapults and cannons, even the smashed houses were a disturbing sight. Eren kept his eyes forward staring up at the towering trees. Mikasa was beside him concerned for him; since they left the Wall he never said a word, "Mikasa, are you okay?" he turned and asked. She was startled,

"I'm fine, you've been quiet since we left."

"Sorry, just gets tense once your outside."

"I'm sure this mission will just be simple, besides none of us have seen any titans for miles." Armin's smiled assuring his friends. "That maybe good for you but for me, I was hoping to capture one to bring back to the wall." Hanji complained. After a few minutes they reach the foot of the first tree.

"Just to bring up everyone's thoughts, what exactly are we doing?" Jean shrugged his shoulders out of boredom. The entire squad halted awaiting the orders. Levi ahead from everyone faced the group.

"Okay listen up! Two days ago Captain Jake's team were sent in here on info of some sort of titan gathering in these woods, but unfortunately Captain Jake's team haven't came back ever since, our main priority is to bring them back to the Wall in one piece and try find out if this 'titan info' is true or not. Our squad will split into three teams. Me and Hanji will be leading the first team, Jean you'll take Eren, Mikasa and Armin with your men and Erwin you'll stay here with your encase, if were not back two hours signal your flare gun. Then we'll gather up and head back to the Wall, any questions? Good, Jean lead your team in first."

Jean nodded leading his team passed Levi. As Eren approached Levi he touched his shoulder moving to Eren's ear. "Remember, only use _it_ when you want to but only if you feel overrun." Levi whispered almost emotionless to him. Eren looked down at his hand clinching his fist tight.

"Got it." Kicking his horse to join the others. He caught up with his friends.

"What did he want?" Armin whispered.

"Just a reminder." Eren said.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at his hand shifting her eyes back at Levi nodding. She knew what the nod meant touching Eren's shoulder. "Will you three hurry up?" Jean shouted, "Get left behind and you'll surely get taken by them." He joked. Eren however felt his chest beat and arm shaking. "Let them try."

After a few minutes and yet still nothing. The trees stood still and the air was fiant but a faint breeze not enough to make the giant canopies move. Jean's group about ten in a dozen kept all senses open though no signs of the titans the quiet was more frightening. Eren's heart was racing keeping a calm face beside Mikasa. She shifted her eyes to her stepbrother keeping her fingers close to her swords encase the worst were to happen to him she didn't trust, any of the new faces though experienced they all knew about Eren's power and yet still terrified. She eyed one shifting her eyes back at Eren reaching for her blade. Mikasa grabbed the handle narrowing her eyes the woman slid the sword back.

"I wonder if Hanji is thinking about capturing one?" Armin asked himself.

"Probably do that scary laugh she does when she traps one, but then again…" Eren smiled rolling his eyes.

"Then again?"

"Come on we all know what Levi's like when it come to fighting, and besides his mocking is quite disturbing, that'll be enough to put Hanji off from bringing those monsters back. Not that I even care any."

Mikasa rolled her eyes but understood Eren's cold but yet deep hatred for the titans though her and Armin felt the same Mikasa saw his hatred for them in a giant new way in the sound of a loud roar.

Half hour later and still nothing until they came into a large clear. "Jean! Look at this." Armin pointed beside him. Jean came around beside him jumping off his horse. Holding the green cloth he noticed the winged emblem torn into pieces.

"Is it them?" Asked one of men. Placing it in his pocket he noticed the grass was strained brown. "There's more blood on that tree!" Eren pointed to his left.

"They were here," Jean sighed, "Damn it. They're mostly likely dead or lost, we should…" Swinging his head round, the trees began to move. Wide eyed all staring in the dark endless wood the sounds rustled and grinded getting closer.

Getting back on the horse, "Draw!" the grinding clean sheath of their swords held ready. Eren and his friends stayed close unbuckling their ankles. Hearts beaded and sweat ran down swealing their veins. The noise was getting closer. Grinding his teeth Eren was ready; Jean narrowed his eyes arching his elbow.

The man rolled out from the trees re-zipping the wires. To everyone's relief resting their arms. His hooded cape was torn and his manoeuvre gear bent.

"Captain Jake?" Jean looked surprised as the squad. Breathing heavily his looked up bleeding from his shoulder and lip almost insane with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" He breathed.

"We…"

"Listen! You all have to leave! There's something in this forest something evil!"

"What do you mean something evil?" Jean shrugged.

"It controls them, I watched it rip them to pieces."

Eren's eyes shrank at this insane stricken captain giggling like being isolated all his life.

"We have to leave! All of you! Or it'll…"

The ground smashed from its fist over Jake blowing the dust in their faces. The horses whaled stepping back from the shattered ground. Blood dripped down its palm devouring what was left of the captain. Eren grinded his teeth looking up above the petrified squad.

The titan was large eyed with a lipless mouth running along the jaw line with a never changing hairless face of anger. Blood dripped threw its teeth eyeing the squad and roared. Echoing threw the trees Levi's ears twitched, "They're here."

"Everyone fall back now!" Jean screamed kicking his horse hard. The ground shook violently all around they charged threw the trees. The titan leaped forward missing the last rider. Suddenly a second grabbed him tearing his head from his body. Eren looked back watching the moustache giant swallowing him down, Growling he kicked racing after the squad. The moustache titan charged with first followed by a potbelly and a taller thinner giant smashing threw the forest pushing and shoving one another.

The horse galloped with everything they had hearing the stomping footsteps not far behind. Eren and Armin looked back for a second; mostly fifteen-metre class with the smaller three to eight metre class cut their way threw.

"Jean, where do we go?" Armin shouted, "watch out!" the titan leaped threw the smashed bark sliding on its belly crushing two of the members, the horses leaped straight over the thin ankles, Eren unsheathed slicing across the back of the neck to Armin's amazement. "Keep moving forward! Mikasa, take a squad of two and try and slow them down!"

"On it!" Pulling the triggers the gear launched them into the beneath the canopy.

"Eren! Stay close!" He ordered.

Eren looked back with hesitation wanting to join but he couldn't risk Mikasa from getting hurt. "Yes, Sir!" Kicking the horse he and Armin grabbed the three horses.

Mikasa's hair blew swinging from tree to tree and branch her with swords in-hand, "Let's split up! I'll cut threw the middle." She growled at the first titan. The giant was bald and long armed paying no attention to her above. Mikasa launched her cables swinging back launching herself cutting straight at the shoulder. Its arm dangled motionless like loose twig. Suddenly she without notice she sliced the ankles causing it the fall straight on its face.

One by one the titans fell over one another knocking into trees and the rocks. The woman squad mate swung back going straight threw the spine; the man sliced the ankle causing more mayhem.

They chased after the ones broken threw watching them run from below. Mikasa pounced on a three metre stabbing into it's shoulders leaping she fired her cable at into the spine with finishing blow. "Seventeen-metre!" the woman screamed. It's long arms and thin body came straightforward. Splitting up Mikasa made a mistake, "Go up!" The titan leaped clamping it's jaws straight threw the man's back landing its feet atop the smaller ones.

"You bastard!" Mikasa charged back spinning her body like a saw blade she cut straight threw the neck pushing her foot against the head. The titan smashed the ground falling atop the others as some climbed over it.

"Jean!" Armin screamed. From both left and right they stampeded from both sides eyeing the riders threw the passing trees.

"What do we do?" But Jean had no clue. "Something's not right." Eren said.

"What do you mean?" Jean looked over his shoulder.

"It isn't normal for a titan to act like this!"

"What do you mean?"

In front far head a titan broke threw charging with all speed straight at them. "Get ready!" Unsheathing the swords. The titan roared scraping the leaves like paper hand reached out. Blood spewed from behind its neck. Eye widened and amazed watching his face calm and straight. "Levi!"

The captain cut every titan he saw swinging round cut threw the skin jumping on the next. Hanji laughed over Armin's head ducking by a branch near her chin swinging round she landed safely with arms open.

"Hey!" Two titans, a fat and one with long hair stared down, "can I capture one of you?" she smiled. She leaped up just missing their attack, "I guess not." She laughed coming back cutting threw the neck.

Levi's squad ducked and flipped over the branches but suddenly a fist smashed two of them against the trees. Levi eyed a taller giant thin with an ill looking body showing the ribcage with a lipless mouth. Landing on the side of the bark he pushed himself heading straight towards it, front flipped over one cutting the second with one blow slicing two more with amazing speed.

Eren watched almost envying. The thin titan was in his sight. He cut threw the side grabbing its attention. Confused the titan tried to catch him looking up the sun was blocked coming straight down in shadow. Stabbing threw the eyes breaking off the blades he propelled watching from the branch.

In pain the titan screamed swinging its fist all around. Its fist met one of its own breaking its neck with a single crack. A fat titan turned meeting the back of its fist smashing against the tree. The ground shook of more giants coming at the blind. A three-metre bit into its ankle as a fifteen-metre went for the neck. Screaming in pain the blind leaped back killing the one behind against the tree but a second went for its arm.

As Levi watched with his emotionless face he re-attached the blades, "Time to put you out of your misery." He jumped off firing the cable at the tree in front swinging round he spun striking deep into the titans back swinging round finishing off the rest.

Eren watched still riding but for a brief moment the blood from the titans made Levi's eyes glow red. "Eren!" Mikasa screamed overhead cutting threw the skin of the titan about to near Eren.

Levi launched the yellow flare. From afar Erwin nodded firing his yellow flare at the edge of the forest. "Everyone! Gear up!" Jean ordered the survivors. Suddenly Eren felt the ground the shake beneath his horse's hooves. The squad could feel it too.

The roar pierced the ears of the squad it was so loud Erwin swung his head round from the regroup point, "What the hell was that?"

The ground shook beneath feet and hooves, leaves bristled and pebbles rolled. The titans watched standing far away from the group, "What are they doing?" Jean looked all around. "Eren!" Mikasa pointed her sword at it, the squad's eye's widened Eren and the riders looked over shoulders and their chests pounded like the ground.

The creature was gigantic over eighteen or nineteen-metres at least with a broad masculine body with long arms reaching down above its knees. Long sharp nails like claws and elongated pointed ears. Steam blew from its mouth and nostrils.

"What the hell is that?" Jean shook. This titan was unlike any Hanji or Levi had seen, its skin was a dark green with leathery hard brown bumps mostly on its back like a rhino. Lastly growing from its lipless mouth and exposed cheeks were a pair of thick sabre-like canine fangs like ivory tusks pointing down.

Its eyes glowed yellow. The titan's slitted pupils eyed the squad from afar taking a step back. "Everyone, retreat now!" Levi shouted. Without a second thought the group leaped without turning back. Hanji was gob smacked staring at this new kind of titan.

"Hanji!"

"Don't worry I'm coming."

Eren looked back kicking his horse harder staring into it's piercing glare. The titan stepped back and charged. Trees were lifted from their roots; rocks and dust flew into the air. The footsteps of this titan were fast shaking the ground violently.

"It's getting closer!" Screamed a squad mate. The titan smashed everything in its path even it own kind that stepped in its way throwing them against bark and rock. "I'll take it!" the mate growled. Boosting higher he fired his cables firing himself down. The titan eyed him grabbing the cables it swiped him to the ground.

"Damn it! No don't!" Armin screamed at the others coming from behind the giant. A grey-haired mate struck down, the giant grabbed him smashing its victim against the tree. The second aimed for the back. Suddenly it turned grabbing him smashing him into the ground hard continuing its pursuit.

"Eren!" Levi called from above, "make a decision." His heart pounded looking back at the thing breaking everything it charged threw. The last squad mate fired his cable. The titan caught it and leaped into the sky amazingly grabbing one of the giant tree's branches. The entire squad watched jaw dropped from its size able to leap so far. Eren watched but suddenly far ahead the last squad mate hit the forest floor, blood splattered everywhere as they neared him. "GET BACK!" Eren's voice screamed. Ground smashed by the titan's body lifting the very earth like a wave of water. The dust covering the area blew the squad, the horses rolled in the air kicking their legs. "EREN!" Mikasa screamed before the gust knocked her off.

The entire area was cleared of broken trees and rocks scattered all over the place even the bodies of titans melting and burning within the cleared circle of the forest. Mikasa lifted the log off her back with a bleeding shoulder.

"Armin!"

"I'm here." Pulling Jean from beneath.

The squad recovered quickly shaking off the dust and foliage, "Mikasa!" Armin pointed. The new titan stood in the centre its skin reflected the twilight roaring at the trees. Titans charged from the forest digging threw the rubble for survivors.

They devoured the survivors like hyenas to a corpse coming from all sides like maggots to a wound. A three metre lifted the boulder of a screaming woman; suddenly the new titan grabbed it by the legs throwing it against a taller giant, picking up the woman it threw against the side of tree. To everyone's surprise it killed its own and yet they did everything it roared.

"Tyrant."

"Mikasa?" Armin asked.

"A tyrant class titan. It seems appropriate to call it that."

"Mikasa!" Jean looked up.

A shorthaired titan reached down. Blood spewed from behind, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Levi ordered. More survivors from the rubble leaped into the trees. Mikasa and her group followed him along only but a few. Levi and Hanji fired their flares.

Erwin fired his flare, "Everyone! I want any working cannon or catapult armed and ready! Do it now!"

The Tyrant turned charging at the leaping squad, swiping a titan from its path. Its fist smashed the trees blowing Mikasa and half the group from Levi. She rolled over gazing at the Tyrants fangs opening, "Bastard!" Armin stabbed his blades into the back leaping off quickly; a second came slicing the right arm. The Tyrant growled. Turning it punched a member grabbing more of them throwing them against the ground. It grabbed the cable swinging him into another member cutting the tree in half roaring at the sky with an almost victory.

"Eren, where are you?" Mikasa jumped.

Eren coughed up blood dripping from his scalp his body crushed by a fallen log over his legs. All around were dead horses and squad mates lifting his eyes with tears blood dripping down his chin.

"That bastard! It won't get away with this!" Clinching his fists. His head flashed: the Tyrant killed everyone it touched, the titans eating his squad mates, the moustache titan swallowing a team-mate down without mercy. His entire body began to shake with an overwhelming anger bearing his teeth at the ground. "Why? Why must the titans be so evil? They kill everyone they see!" veins began to swell.

Mikasa flipped running along the floor leaping before the Tyrant could strike.

"I'll kill them!" Eren spat. Pulling his hand to his mouth, "I KILL THEM!" and the sky lit yellow.

The flashing lightening touched their faces all eyes from Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Levi's survivors to Erwin looked up at the flashing sky. "Erwin! What's going on?" but he looked on. Levi watched from a far branch. The Tyrant looked up hearing the ground shake beneath it. The trees shook and birds watched from above, the ground lifted beneath his feet and rock rolled from his way shattering the branched with every pass.

The Tyrant turned from his loud roar and a fist struck its cheek sending itself smashing threw the trees shattering the scraping ground.

Steam passed over his glowing green eyes clinching his fist and tightened muscles, "Eren." Mikasa looked up. Eren roared into the sky shaking the ground beneath him, his titan form stood towering over his friends like the Wall a sign of hope for all them to gaze at.

"Levi! Should we turn back?" Hanji requested. "No, Eren can handle himself." Levi looked on without answering a second time.

Steam blew from his mouth gazing at the titans approaching from all around. Mikasa stared up with an almost smile on her face. Suddenly Eren swung from the Tyrant's deep growling. Looking down at his squad mates Mikasa nodded knowing what his was saying. "Let's go, Eren can hold them off…"

Eren swiped the back of fist at the first giant sending it into the ground, "Go! Let's go!" Jean leaped followed by the others heading straight into the forest. Looking back Armin and Mikasa could only hope for their friend.

His fist broke the neck of the first grabbing the second in a hand lock he struck his head knocking the titan back, Eren grabbed the titan by the leg swinging it against two others smashing into the trees. A three metre leaped being kicked; a second eight metre opened its mouth at the Rogue titan. Eren grabbed it by the neck throwing it at the ground finishing with his foot.

The Tyrant peered threw the trees. Eren ripped the titans like tissue. Punching a fat one in the stomach he tore the flesh from its neck. Suddenly Eren was bitten roaring with rage he turned and saw the moustache titan. His eyes narrowed swiping the one away from his leg charging at it kicking the ground beneath him his fist struck the titan hard to the ground, again and again he stomped his foot into it's spine grabbing the arms he tore them off. Like a club he swung the dead titan at the taller ones smashing them into the ground and boulders, lastly he threw the body against another finishing it off with a powerful punch. Blood dripped from his fingers.

The Tyrant roared. Eren looked over his shoulder growling ferociously at the Tyrant. Everywhere titan's retreated deeper into the woods as if terrified. Eren stood his ground staring at his new enemy. The Tyrant stood taller than him steam blew across the fangs readying it's claws. Eren held his arms high waiting but determined. An eye met and roars echoed.

The Tyrant charged first swinging its clawed hand. Eren dodged grappling around its shoulder throwing it over his shoulders. Charging at the Tyrant it rolled on its back kicking Eren's face, shaking off from the Tyrants blow it came back punching Eren hard against a tree. Tyrant roared going in again, Eren ducked by the claws throwing his fist back at the face. Twice he punched the Tyrant swinging back it grabbed his fist punching him in the stomach. Coughing out blood. It lifted Eren throwing him across the clear smashing threw everything his back met. Shaking off the pain Eren's ankle was broken steam poured out from the muscles. The Tyrant charged tackling below Eren's waist pinning him hard against the tree crushing his body. Struggling from its grip he struck down at the back of the neck kicking its face smashing threw the boulder.

Turning Eren ripped the tree from the ground striking the Tyrant hard and again sending it back into the clear. Rampaging at the Tyrant, Eren swung the tree again, the Tyrant stabbed his claws threw the bark tearing threw up to Eren in a run. Eren moved but suddenly the right hands struck Eren deep across the face. Bleeding from his wound he was grabbed by the throat scratched across the chest. Roaring from his wounds the Tyrant threw Eren to his knees and head locked him.

His elbow struck the Tyrant's eye punching back hard. Eren roared swinging his fist, suddenly the fangs of the Tyrant bit threw.

Mikasa and the others heard Eren's screaming. He slammed his fist again and again to get it off for pain was excruciating, the Tyrant tore half his arm charging into Eren running head on. Eren looked back smashed threw the giant thick tree.

"Eren." Mikasa whispered. The Tyrant looked down upon him, as he lay trapped beneath the log digging his fingers into the ground. Eren stared up at it fiercely without any fear in his eyes. The Tyrant breathed deeply turning away from him with an almost disgusted look. _Mikasa, Armin my team! Damn it!_ Struggling violently his roars echoed far threw the forest to the deepest parts from a far.

"We're almost there!" Jean screamed. The Tyrant was on them from behind almost catching up. Mikasa tried to keep her tears behind her eyes turning them into a burning rage filling her chest. The light was in sight refecting in her eyes hearing the footsteps of the Tyrant drooling from its fangs. The leaped threw light and gasped.

"FIRE!" Erwin shouted. The cannon flew passed Mikasa's cheek hitting the Tyrant in the chest. The squad landed safely behind the cannons breathing deeply from their horror struck chests. The Tyrant charged from the forest edge rampaging the plains with a full on charge.

Cannons struck the titan but kept going from the blows, "It's skin's too thick." Jean growled. The cannon fired hitting it at the face. "Catapult!" The kids in unhooked the capsule. The Tyrant shook off the dust but the wounds were deep and burning to its surprise. Erwin bit his lip. The Tyrant looked up and the boulder smashed against it.

The cloud was thick as everyone held their breath. "Did we get it?"

Roaring from the cloud its glowing eyes struck them deep. "Move!" Jean screamed. The Tyrant slammed the ground missing them but the cannons flew in the air damaged and broken.

It looked for a next victim frustratingly shaking within but rage until its eyes met them. Mikasa and Armin held their swords ready to charge, "I'm not going give up! We made that oath years ago!" Armin growled. Mikasa held her sword high, "For Eren." and screamed running. The titan roared charging.

He grappled the Tyrant below the waist dragging its body threw the solid ground and swung the tree sending it hurtling to the ground and roared. "Eren!" The other recovered and watched in amazement.

His body was healed but some were still healing from hard blows from the Tyrant. Breathing deeply Eren's eyes almost burnt cracking the bark beneath his fingers. The Tyrant got up and roared charging. Eren swung but the Tyrant grabbed the tree struggling back and forth it broke the club but Eren punched it hard grabbing its throat dragging it across the ground. It kicked Eren swinging its claws again and again; Eren dodged each one keeping his fists ready. Growling the Tyrant cut threw the air at his face. He grabbled throwing the Tyrant over his shoulder and stomped smashing the bone into pieces.

Angrily with only one arm it punched Eren and bit into his shoulder. Screaming Eren was almost on his knees. The blade sliced threw the skin of the back. _Levi?_ Eren watched. The Tyrant turned but suddenly Mikasa sliced threw the shoulder landing safely. The titan's arm could barley move. Eren swung his fist hard cutting threw the collarbone kicking the titan to the ground, the Tyrant could barley get up. He grabbed both of its legs with a crack from his bones threw the Tyrant smashing hard against the giant catapult.

The squad watched frightened at Eren rage piecing their ears. The Tyrant crawled reaching near the trees. Eren smashed its head into the ground in a blind rage punching into the back of the neck. Grabbing the fangs heaving the Tyrant's head from the ground screaming into the air.

"Eren…!" But Levi blocked her way. The Tyrant's neck stretched and cracked unable to lift its bottom jaw. Eren roared steam blew threw his hair his muscles torn beneath the skin and cracks spread threw his bones. He screamed and pulled tearing the head from the Tyrants body staining the grass red.

Silence. Mikasa and Armin watched. Eren breathed deeply standing on the Tyrant's body decaying and melting beneath him. He looked up at the sky and roared in victory as the steam spread up his legs to his body and stood frozen.

"Eren!" The two ran to the burning titan body. He emerged from the skin eye shut but alive his entire body was burning with exhaustion and limping. Mikasa grabbed him holding Eren in her arms relived holding him close to her chest.

Levi watched from afar as the others gathered round the surviving horses with fatal wounds on their bodies. "Levi, look over here!"

The bones of the Tyrant still remained. Erwin, Jean and Hanji gathered round the neck of the spine. "Look at this." Erwin pulled it from the bones. It was an elderly man in his forties with grey hair wearing brown ragged clothing dragged from the spine of the Tyrant.

"It was another Shifter. The bastard." Jean clinched his fist.

"Is he dead?" Levi looked down at the man.

"He was alive when we found him, but then he stopped breathing before we called you, looks like he's dead now." Erwin said.

"Good."

Levi stabbed threw the man's chest breaking the blade from his gear. "He's no used to us any, Hanji get a sample if you can. The mission was either set up or plan to get kill us all. Either way we survived I guess that's something we can be grateful of." Looking over his shoulder Mikasa sat behind Eren almost awake on their horse. "Let's go." Heading towards the squad.

Deep within the trees he stood with his goldish plated armoured skin watching from afar. His eye glowed hiding as they galloped away. He turned heading back into the forest.


End file.
